


Tight Spaces

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What a drop of sweat can do to someone...





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Tight  
Spaces

 

<!--  
/* Font Definitions */  
@font-face  
{font-family:"Comic Sans MS";  
panose-1:3 15 7 2 3 3 2 2 2 4;  
mso-font-charset:0;  
mso-generic-font-family:script;  
mso-font-pitch:variable;  
mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;}  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0cm;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
text-autospace:none;  
font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
h1  
{mso-style-next:Standard;  
margin:0cm;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
page-break-after:avoid;  
mso-outline-level:1;  
font-size:20.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Comic Sans MS";  
color:#FFCC00;  
mso-font-kerning:0pt;  
mso-ansi-language:EN-US;  
font-weight:normal;}  
p.MsoBodyTextIndent, li.MsoBodyTextIndent, div.MsoBodyTextIndent  
{margin-top:0cm;  
margin-right:0cm;  
margin-bottom:0cm;  
margin-left:67.5pt;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
text-indent:-67.5pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
tab-stops:67.5pt;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Comic Sans MS";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:blue;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
@page Section1  
{size:595.3pt 841.9pt;  
margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 2.0cm 70.85pt;  
mso-header-margin:35.45pt;  
mso-footer-margin:35.45pt;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

# Tight Spaces

by Krissy

Disclaimer: Alliance owns them, not me. Pity. 

Pairing:Fraser/RayK

Rating:NC-17

Spoiler:Mountie on the Bounty

Notes:Okay, this one has a big WARNING on it because it's a triple first timer. Never wrote a Due South fic before, never did a NC-17 fic before *and* the boys never did each other before. Frightening, isn't it?

Thanks for beta and the title Melissa! Every mistake left is mine and mine alone.

Summary:What a drop of sweat can do to someone...

Archive:Sure. But tell me where.

Feedback:Yes, yes, yes! Feed me! I'm starving!

************************************************************************************************************

// Oh, no. No no no no no. // 

It was temptation. Nah, it was more than temptation. It was brutal, merciless torture.

They were in that little yellow banana. Okay, it wasn't a banana. But it sure looked like one. Only that this particular banana was able to dive. Big deal.

It was hot inside. Fraser sat right before him. Close. So close that they were almost touching. And the Mountie was sweating. 

Torture. 

Ray watched transfixed as the little drop of moisture slid down Fraser's neck, pausing just below the hairline. 

Temptation.

It would be so easy. The only thing he would have to do was lean forward. Just a little bit, and he would be able to lick the drop away. 

Tasting. Tasting Fraser.

Ray drew in a shaky breath, trying to get himself together.

// Don't you dare do it. He is your partner *not* some kind of lust object! //

Uh oh, wrong thing to think in a time like this. Lust object. Fraser.

// Fuck //

The drop of sweat was joined by another drop and the two of them made their way down, into the depths of Fraser's collar...

Before he could catch himself Ray bent forward. One flick of his tongue and the two joined drops were gone. 

Ray closed his eyes and lost himself. Lost himself in tasting the unmistakable thing that was Fraser and 

The Mountie cleared his throat. "Ray?"

Ray's eyes snapped open. 

// Oh. My. God. No, I didn't do this. I didn't. Impossible. No... please, tell me I didn't do this! //

Another throat clearing noise.

"Ray. May I asked why you were licking my neck?"

// Shit. //

He had to think. But he couldn't. It was too hot, Fraser was too near, he was too goddamn *stupid*.

"Well... you know... You're licking things all the time and I thought... I..." He couldn't do this. Fraser had said they were lost. Maybe they would be dead in a matter of hours. He couldn't lie to Fraser now. Not about this. Not about something that important. Not if it was the last chance they got. Finally, drawing a deep breath he said

"I don't know Fraser. I... I just wanted to."

*Another* fucking throat clearing noise. Then...

"Mmh."

// Not *that* again. Ah, fuck it! //

Determined he leaned forward again and began softly nibbling Fraser's neck, all the while humming contentedly.

"Ray?" Ah, the Mountie sounded nervous. Good.

The cop kept nibbling as best as he could, down Fraser's neck, to his shoulder blades,up to his ear.

"Ray..." A moan. Fucking perfect.

And then Ray discovered he didn't have to think. Just to *feel* and boy, he was feeling all right.

"Turn around." Ray murmured against the back of the Mountie's ear. His hands were moving aimlessly over Fraser's broad chest, finding a nipple by luck. Stroking it. Another moan.

One second passed. Two. Then

"I can't, Ray. I have to... to maneuver the ship."

Cursing silently Ray struggled to get his brain back to work. 

"Auto pilot!" he breathed suddenly. Then somewhat clearer, steadier. "Does this thing have an auto pilot?"

Fraser cracked his neck in one fast movement and nodded. 

"Yes. Yes it does." Hesitating. "Do you... want me to put it on?"

Ray smiled and licked the Mountie's ear. 

"Yeah. And then turn around. I want to see your face."

"Oh dear."

In a heartbeat Fraser had the banana on auto pilot and struggled to turn around in the narrow space.

"Fraser. Fraser. Hey, Frase!"

The Mountie paused, frowning.

"What is it Ray?"

Sighing Ray untangled Fraser's leg and tucked at his arm, so that he was able to turn around properly. Facing each other. Fraser looked rather sheepishly and Ray just stared. 

// What a day to die. // he thought wondering how the hell they'd gotten into this crap.

"Ray..." 

Oh no. Fraser sounded like he was having second doubts. But not today. Not if Ray was so close to...

In one quick motion Ray leaned in and brushed his lips against the Mountie's. Fraser shivered and after a moment opened his mouth to let Ray's tongue in. 

Suddenly Fraser was all over him, his hands in Ray's hair, than on his back, on his chest. But never going where Ray desperately needed them to be. 

He moaned in frustration, gathered all his strength and broke the kiss. 

"Ray?" The Mountie seemed to have some trouble thinking himself. 

"It's all right." Ray swallowed and tried to get his breathing under control. "I just... I just need to..."

Air. There wasn't enough air and it made him dizzy. He took several deep breaths until he was able to ask the burning question.

"Do you trust me, Fraser?" Shaking. His voice was shaking. Damn it.

The Mountie's eyes went soft and he took Ray's hand in his, kissing it.

"Yes, Ray."

Relieved Ray nodded, giving Fraser's hand a quick squeeze. Then he pushed Fraser back, so that he was leaning against the control table and Ray himself slid back a bit, making more room for moving, for exploring.

For a moment Ray just sat, looking at the Mountie sprawled out before him. He felt like a kid in a candy shop. 

With the smoothness of a cat he slid onto Fraser, locking his eyes with the Mountie's. Fraser's eyes were shining brightly like they never did before. God, he loved those eyes. 

Not wanting to destroy the moment by getting sentimental and starting to cry (wouldn't *that* be embarrassing?), he began kissing Fraser. Slowly, sensitively, thoroughly. Exploring every corner of that mouth. Then of that face. Moving lower, that throat. Tucking the pullover up, that chest. 

Fraser moaned helplessly. Suddenly Ray noticed for the first time that the Mountie's breathing wasn't the only thing that was hard.He smiled against the nipple he was currently sucking at and gave the poor thing a final bite-lick before he began to move lower. 

The Mountie bucked his hips in anticipation as Ray began drawing the zipper of his jeans down with his *teeth*.

"Ray. *Please*." Pleading. Fraser was *pleading*!

// Okay, forget the stupid teeth thing. //

In one quick motion he had the zipper down, the jeans unbuttoned. Nodding at Fraser to lift his hips, he drew them down, too, so that they were pooled around the Mountie's knees. 

Ray had to bite his lip to keep from coming right then and there.

He cleared his throat.

"Um, Fraser?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"You, um, you don't wear any... you know... underwear?"

"Well, I... the man I borrowed the clothes from didn't wear any and I didn't want to leave him exposed like that, so I... I gave him mine. Is that a problem, Ray?"

The cop smiled. 

"No problem here, Fraser buddy. No problem at all. Actually it's fucking perfect."

Fraser's protest against Ray's language was changed into a hiss of pleasure when Ray sucked in the tip of the Mountie's remarkable erection. 

Ray looked up at Fraser's face to find his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Time for phase two: deep throating.When Ray was in college and wanted to become a member of a fraternity they had made him do some very ugly stuff during Pledge Week, only to have turned Ray down in the end.  But, the way it looked right now, he had something to be thankful for having learned that week.

Ray took a deep breath and took Fraser in with one swallow. Time stopped. Then everything began moving again. *Fraser* began moving again, bucking his hips, pushing deeper in Ray's mouth, moaning like crazy. 

Soon, too soon, Fraser gave a final buck and screamed in a fashion that made every fish in near vicinity of the banana look for a place to hide. 

Neither of them moved for quite a time, until Ray's own erection made it painfully clear that it wanted release. Now.

"Hey, Frase. You alive?"

Breathless laugher above him made him look up. Jeez, Fraser looked pretty messed up. He looked... hot. Yeah, Ray could really get used to this.

The Mountie struggled to sit up, wincing in the process. Forgetting his straining erection for a moment he asked

"Shit. Did I hurt you, Fraser?"

Fraser laughed again.

"I can assure you, that you didn't hurt me in any way. It's just... that a lever of the control panel was digging into my back."

Trust Fraser to dismiss something like that as unimportant.

"Goddamnit, Fraser, I *did* hurt you!"

With one quick motion Fraser had pinned Ray against the wall behind him. He moved in as close a the narrow space allowed and softly whispered against the cops lips

"Ray, trust me, my mind was elsewhere occupied. I didn't notice the hurt until afterwards."

"Greatness. Now, shut up and kiss me, Fraser." 

Being a good Mountie and all Fraser complied instantly. Ray moaned into Fraser mouth and Fraser moaned back. Then the Mountie reached down to undo the cops trousers and Ray closed his eyes.

// Yes. Now. Please. Common Fraser, hurry! //

PLIP. PLIP. PLIP. PLIP. PLIP.

Fraser sat upright. 

"What are you *doing*, Fraser?"

"The radar, Ray."

Ray watched baffled as Fraser turned his back on him and switched the auto pilot off.

"Fraser, that's pretty impolite, you know."

"I'm terribly sorry, Ray, but I think we might be rescued shortly."

Ray sat up and moved behind Fraser.

"What do you mean 'rescued'? You said we're lost!"

Cracking his neck Fraser cleared his throat.

"Well Ray, it seems that I was mistaken."

The cop sighed. Fraser was mistaken. Wow.

"Okay, Fraser. Fine. But I still have this little problem inside my pants."

"Oh. Well. I think it would be better to... postpone it to later."

"Later? You mean... you mean there'll be a later?"

Fraser turned his head and gave Ray a short kiss. 

"Of course, Ray."

The cop tried to ignore the warm feeling that was spreading through his whole body and simply nodded.

"Cool."

Fraser turned back to the control panel.

"You hurt him and I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth."

// Huh?! //

"What did you say, Fraser?"

"I didn't say anything, Ray. Is something wrong?"

// Not so sure... //

"No. No. Everything's all right."

"Good. Prepare to surface."

"Whatever you say, Fraser. Whatever you say."

Ray smiled and gave the Mountie's neck a final lick. He really was looking forward to 'later'.

THE END 


End file.
